dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived Anima Apartment
Luminita and Lilitu's home, the Anima apartment is the first apartment to the left of the elevator on the second floor, on the "front" of a 9-floor apartment complex in North City. The interior looks considerably richer than it is - antique candleholders, ornate mirrors, beautiful paintings, and the like - however, most of the value is sentimental rather than actual. The paintings are merely replicas of older ones, the antique decorations are hand-made by Luminita and Lilitu themselves, and the like. The place is extremely clean when Lilitu is around - and still moderately clean when Luminita is. Notably, there is no meat whatsoever in the house - both Luminita and Lilitu are vegetarian. It's also unusually large, for an apartment - in fact, it's actually two apartments combined into one with the dividing wall completely removed. How the two managed to convince the landlord, nobody knows. This place is run and moderated by Lady Luminita. Please contact her if you wish to RP here. Questions and Answers Lilitu was home, and had just finished eating when she decided to summon Animus again. Once again, she just plucked his spirit from Other World and thrust it into a telekinetic shell she created. Animus woke up startled before seeing Lilitu. "Oh, it's you master." "Lilitu would like to know if Animus has any more information for her." Lilitu immediately got to business. She didn't offer Animus any food - not only did she eat most of it, but Animus couldn't exactly eat in his current state. The apartment looked extraordinarily clean and tidy, however, everything artfully arranged to extreme precision. There were a few paintings on the wall, perfectly level of course, there wasn't a single unwashed dish in the sink, etc. "I learned that you're a complete neat freak. May I know your last name, or must I give you more information first?" He said. It seemed jokingly at first, however his face gave away that he was completely serious about everything he said. Lilitu blinked, "Lilitu's last name is Anima. She is curious as to why Animus would like to know." "I might have met your sister. She beat the crap outta me like you do." Animus said sitting on the ground and picking up some dust for Lilitu. Animus suddenly flickered slightly as Lilitu's concentration almost broke, as she froze up. She took a deep breath, before exhaling. "Lilitu would like Animus to explain." She asked, eyes narrowed. "Well she came to the Demon Realm for some reason when Starr showed up, and he tried to attack her. I would've stopped him had she not beaten him, and then when she was about to use hostility at me, I retaliated and got creamed." He said, his face still serious. "Did she get hurt? Did Animus hurt her?" She said, and Animus very quickly realized that since he was currently inhabiting a telekinetic shell created by Lilitu, she could essentially control what he felt right now. In particular, he felt a pressure at his throat - not choking him or anything, but the threat was clear. "Didn't you hear me say I got creamed? If I did hurt her, it obviously wasn't bad, or physical." He said, creating another, sturdier telekinetic shell around himself. After a moment, she released the pressure on Animus's neck. "...Very well, Lilitu believes Animus. Of course, if Luminita was hurt, and Animus was the one who did it..." She opted to not finish the sentence, "So, does Animus have any more information for Lilitu?" "I discovered a stronger location for your spell in the mountains, as it houses an unusual amount of demonic energy, and a stronger incantation that has similar effects to your original one." Animus said, grabbing paper and writing his findings on it. "You do realize you can summon my physical body here correct master Anima?" "She can? Hm." Lilitu focused briefly, attempting to summon Animus to her apartment, before she glanced at the paper. His body became more solid and he stretched himself out. "Much better." Too bad I'm under her control, I might've had fun here for a while. "Lilitu notes that Animus is free to stay here until her time here is up." Lilitu said idly, writing in her journal. Potential lead found - mountainous region. Also, did Luminita enter Other World briefly? "If you need me, I'll be sleeping on the floor right here." Animus said curling up on the floor. An Attempted Theft Lilitu was at home - alone, currently repairing some damaged clothing for Luminita. It was fairly quiet, and she was just at her kitchen table with a sewing kit. Kidd peeps his head through the kitchen door of the house he just broke into. He sees a girl sewing on the kitchen table. He also sees some pricey looking candle sticks and a paitning on the other side of the room. He tip toes over and puts the sticks and painting in his bag before tip toeing back out of the room. Kidd slammed right into a forcefield that seemingly blinked into existence as he tried to get out. "Lilitu would advise that the thief returns what he took. They only hold sentimental value, for the most part, as well." Lilitu said quietly, not even pausing in her work. 2 Energy levels nearby, quite strong, strange for a place like this, especially since their both right next to each other ''Mason thinks as he is walking the streets of Central city ''Man I hate places like this, well, let's go crash their party ''Mason continues to think as he begins to walk towards the energy levels, as he floats up and knocks on the window. Kidd smirks "Well bollocks... Ye got me girly but may I say just how lovely you look." He places her belongings on the wall. He turns to the window "Yar mate can't ye see we're 'avin a moment?" he closes the curtains. "So as I was saying you certainly are a sight." He smirks and takes a swig of rum. Mason fires a ki blast through the window shattering it, as he floats in "You guys have quite the energy levels" He admits still floating The glass shards seemed to just stop in midair just before they hit Lilitu, "Lilitu would like for both strangers to leave her apartment." She said, having just finished mending Luminita's clothing. Folding it neatly, she finally turned to face Mason and Kidd. "Yargh matey don't ye know it's rude to break into a fine ladys home. How very rude of you si-" Just then he grabs the candles and dives out the window. "I'm sure I could sell these for a pretty penny." he says as he lands on the ground and begins running down alley ways. Suddenly, Kidd felt a force around his neck - an invisible force, likely telekinesis. It rapidly started intensifying as he got further from the apartment. Meanwhile, Lilitu got up, spoke briefly to Mason, "Lilitu wonders if the stranger would be willing to help her find the thief." She asks, before simply jumping down - falling slower than normal, and casually walking after Kidd. ''His energy is roughly 20 meters away, okay concentrate, you can do this, you've seen the memories enough times ''Mason thinks as he puts 2 fingers on his forehead and vanishes, reappearing in front of Edward "You know you're going to have to return those" he says stopping Edward dead in his tracks and referencing the candles (I also want to mention, when he appeared in front of Edward he was floating upside down, with his arms crossed) "Yargh you may be right matey... considering what that witch 'as done to me. 'ere take the damn things." He throws them at Mason "What manner of witchcraft is she using on me I don't know but I am brighter than to be messin with a witch." he says angrily. "ye just can't find anyone to rob without someone gettin' huffy o'er it nowadays..." Lilitu caught up with Kidd, catching the candles with her telekinesis. "Lilitu does not appreciate thieves." She said, almost imperceptibly narrowing her eyes. The candles floated over to her, now hovering around her. Mason still upside down questions Edward "So what's up with your attire? are you pretending to be a pirate or something?" Kidd looks annoyed at Mason "Mate I am I pirate, me dad were a pirate same as 'is dad and 'is dad before 'im. No games 'ere." he points a gun at Lilitu "Ye 'ad best let me neck go girly I ain't too fond of bein' messed with by a witch." "Lilitu would advise against using firearms on her." She said simply, and the pressure was reduced - about half of what it was. "Oh, so you ''are a pirate" Mason says "Then what are you doing on land? aren't pirates usually on the seas?" he questions Edward as he shoots a ki blast at his hand that's holding the gun, causing him to drop the gun, it makes a clang as it hits the ground "Lilitu wonders why the thief would be a pirate in the first place." Lilitu questions. Kidd sighs but smiles a bit. "Look mates it aint all that simple is it? I ain't got no crew so I can't be plunderin upon the 'igh seas an I need to be makin' a livin' somehow don't I? Stealin' is just what I do." He smirks "Anyway I think Ima be on me way." He begins sneaking off. Mason floats in front of Edward "You wouldn't happen to have a ship, would you?" He questions the pirate. Lilitu, after the objects were returned - indeed, she made sure they were returned, as anything else Kidd stole from her suddenly flew out of his pockets towards her - released the telekinetic force around his neck, and turned to return home. Kidd smirks "'course I do, The Monarch she's called, best ship to sail the seven seas. I merely am lackin a crew mate. Why ye askin?" As soon as Kidd says "They Monarch" Mason's mark becomes a solid red (it's a black X on the back of his right hand), it begins to burn as Mason clenches it tightly, wincing "I originally asked for water transportation reasons, but now, I need to go to your ship, this X on my hand, it's some kind of mark" he explains "it shows me these memories of some guy, I don't quite understand it yet, it burns and becomes red, like it just did, when I'm close to a memory, and this one is serious, bigger than any I've had before." Kidd seems uniterested "Eh sure, why not mate. I already 'ave a couple of my pals on my ship anyhow. C'mon I'll take yehs there you can meet me mates and 'opefully yer 'and'll stop 'urtin'. Stay on my ship ain't free though I'll 'ave you know." He smirks and leads the way to his ship. Mason follows behind Kidd, still clenching his hand. An Unusual Meeting Lilitu was in her apartment - on the far right of the apartment complex, on the second floor - currently examining her completely shattered window. It was a day after she encountered Kidd and Mason, and she was currently debating on the best method of fixing the window that Mason broke. Tsurugi was in Central City trying to find clues connected with the past world, who then passes by Lili's apartment which she was trying to fix, although while trying not to be noticed by anyone, he coincidentally crosses his paths by her. Without warning, a deafening bang echoed throughout the area as Lilitu suddenly fired a Telekinetic Pulse, blasting the remaining shards of glass out of the windowframe. It didn't cause any damage, as Lilitu could control her telekinetics to an incredible degree. Of course, this happened right as an unfortunate Tsu was right under the window. The glass shards wouldn't reach him - Lilitu made sure none of it would actually leave her apartment - but the sound... Tsurugi would instantly visually notice the Telekinetic Pulse, "Kamui!..." he muttered to cover himself in void element - visually he's there however technically his parts of the body are dematerialized to separate dimension until the echo ends. He glanced at Lumi "That element..." Lilitu's eyes briefly locked with Tsurugi's, giving no indication that she even heard - or was affected in any way - by the pulse. If Tsu looked closely, he could see a slight distortion in front of Lilitu's face - she was bending light to act as a lens. In other words, she telekinetically created a magnifying glass to get a better look. Upon realizing that Lilitu was inspecting Tsurugi - When he wanted himself concealed from everyone - He quickly activates Kamui with a word leaving his mouth "... Crap!" - Although he was able to be there, while dematerializing himself, in otherwords make himself invisible, it was too late. Lilitu's head tilted almost imperceptibly - and Tsurugi felt a force act upon him. It was not a physical force, nor a mental force, but it seemed to pull at every single fiber of his being. In an instant, he found himself elsewhere - right next to Lilitu, in fact, who was looking right at him. Tsurugi also noticed that he seemed to feel two things - what his body, back on the ground, was feeling - and what he could feel now. After getting caught by sudden surprise, Tsurugi finds himself in the appartment, right in front of Lilitu. "Ability to summon. Telekinesis. This is going to be a pain...", Tsurugi wonders to himself before finally breaking the cover and looking at Lilitu directly eye to eye "What do you want?", he says trying to keep his identity a secret. "Lilitu is curious." Lilitu replied. In contrast to the deafening sound of the telekinetic pulse, her voice was eerily quiet and calm - only as loud as it needed to be. "The stranger vanished from her sight, hiding from her." Tsurugi lets out a sigh "It was nothing. I'm pretty sure you were hallucinating", he says trying to lie his way out. "Lilitu does not appreciate liars." She said simply. "So you saw through it, huh", Tsurugi says reactivating his Mangekyo "But I rather prefer reason be secret", he says. "Lilitu is curious as to why, then." She said, "She is also curious as to this power the stranger has." Tsurugi sighs once more "God, you ask so many questions." he says deciding to reveal his powers. But first, he uses disruption of concentration to make Lilitu lose focus, and summons his body inside the apartment. "Here's the deal. Perhaps tell me about your powers and I might share you mine?" Lilitu shut her eyes briefly, stepping back as her concentration was broken, before recovering. "Very well." She said, as if nothing had happened. "Lilitu has telekinesis, emotional projection, and soul summoning. She has had them since a ritual that she performed with her sister." Lilitu seemed to not want to elaborate when it came to the ritual, and though her face was neutral, her eyes betrayed what appeared to be pain. "They require concentration to perform, and Lilitu has a high degree of skill, but lacks power." Tsurugi briefly sighed, "Very well. The ability I used to disrupt your concentration, the void element, all depends on these eyes." He pointed "These eyes are called Mangekyos which are given to clan members", he did not seem to wanna dig down to history of it "Each eye contains a set of abilities and powers. Mine was Space and time, along with Void element", he then sighed again "I'm Tsurugi of the Yuji Cla-that's not a thing anymore, huh? Well, I'm Tsurugi", he did not want to ask who Lilitu is as he already knew by her third person speech - Before he continued his eyes showed a slight sign of emotional pain, so did his mind in it's entirety "I cannot trust you with details but I am not the legal being, anymore. I try to conceal myself from everyone in this... world because of that. I'm a shell of my former self, and a body with infinite power." "Tsurugi's power comes from his eyes, then? Lilitu would like to know how he obtained ultimate power." She pulled out a chair for Tsurugi to take a seat. "Yea pretty much. Although it does a great damage on the eye but that's something else". "Magic", Tsurugi smirked "Just kidding. But honestly, it's due to the fact that I'm illegal being. I don't belong to this world, nor am I permitted to be. I was rather... descended or thrown into this universe. I am originally from another universe which got destroyed and everyone are...", his eye would again leave slight sign of pain "But anyways, at that time my eye triggered an Ultimate known as Perfect Kamui, which took me into void and here I am, 100 years later. I'm sorry I can't go into details but this is the least I can tell...", he says looking at Lilitu eye to eye "Tsukuyomi!", he mutters as Lilitu is then trapped in Tsurugi's illusionary world - where he showed her how previous world ended, his eye triggered, how he ended up in void for 100 years and was thrown here later - Once Tsukuyomi ended, Lilitu was back to her senses, but Tsurugi was gone. The Two Seekers Kalin awoke several hours after his talk with Lili, lying in a strangers bed. Wait...the scent of the place was strangely familiar. Perhaps this is her home... He thought as he rose out of the bed. He gripped his head as a wave of discomfort passed through it. ' Damn. What happened? ' "Oh, hello!" An extremely bright and cheery voice replied, "Stranger is awake finally! Lumi is Lumi." The voice revealed itself to be a short girl, wearing a purple dress and a strange, stitched-together hat. Luminita was holding a plate of various vegetables, offering them to Kalin. "Oh. Hello there. Are you a friend of Lilita?" Kalin asked, taking a stalk of broccoli, and biting into it. He genuinely enjoyed it, having been without food for the past two days. "Lumi is Lilitu's twin sister!" Lumi introduced herself cheerily, making what could only be described as a ^_^ face before biting into a carrot. "Lilitu, right! I apologize, my head is still ringing a bit." he said, picking up a carrot himself after finishing the broccoli. "You're her sister, huh?" "Yep! She brought stranger here thinking that he'd need some time to rest." Lumi explained. "I see...well, Kalin appreciates what Lumi did. Kalin also apologizes for blasting your sister by accident. My spell tome had a strange reaction to my minor frustration." Kalin said, thinking back to earlier."What happened to Kalin after Lilitu...actually, what did Lilitu do to me?" Lumi opened her mouth to speak, still all cheery, and after about five seconds of holding the ridiculous :D expression, closed her mouth and pulled out a journal. After a moment, she said, "...Lilitu apparently reflexively hit Kalin with telekinesis, causing an...unconscious state in him, which caused him to attack her." She read. "Oh...I didn't realize that worked. I had trained with an old friend of mine to allow my body to fight using subconscious muscle memory to perform basic combat. I always thought it was more of a joke than anything. I'm glad it proved somewhat effective though." Kalin said, tapping his chin in thought, as he spoke to himself more than anything. "...Well..." Lumi replied, before pulling out a mirror and showing Kalin what kind of a mess he was in right now. "Somewhat effective." "Yeah, I anticipated that much..." Kalin said, looking at the injuries in the mirror. "Your sister is...why are you carrying her diary?" He said, the gears in his mind beginning to turn. "It's how Lumi and Lilitu talk!" She says - a little too cheery to be considered normal - definitely forced. "Why are you over-acting?" Kalin said, noticing something else as he began to analyze the situation further. At the moment, he still wasn't sure whether he should be preparing to defend himself, but didn't put that option completely out of his mind. "You smell alot like your sister, you know..." "What's Kalin talking about? Lumi's just relieved to see that Kalin is fine!" She replied to his first question, "Lumi does?" She asked in response to his second statement. "Ah. I see, thank you for your worry, and I apologize for my suspicion." Kalin replied. "However, you do smell quite a bit like your sister. So much so that I thought she was here...why do you need a journal to communicate if you both can speak, and you both live here?" "It's..." Lumi took a noticeable pause, "...complicated. Lumi wishes she could explain..." After a moment, Lumi glanced towards one of the clocks in the room - one of three, all precisely set, currently 5:35pm. "Well, Kalin could speak with her in twenty five minutes!" "What happens in twenty five minutes?" "Lilitu shows up, of course!" "Ah. Where did she go, anyways?" "It's complicated...oh! Lumi needs to make some food for her! Lilitu is...not a good cook." Lumi said before seemingly vanishing - though nothing unusual happened, she just bolted to the kitchen. "Hmm? Cooking? That actually sounds like a good way to pass time." Kalin said, before making his way to the kitchen to join Lumi. He stood in the doorway, looking at the girl with curiosity. "What are you making?" "Just chopping up some vegetables!" She replied cheerily, placing a few carrots on a cutting board before slicing into them - half a second, all were perfectly cut. "Have you tried making carrot soup? Not to toot my own horn, but that was kinda my specialty back in the day..." Kalin said, smiling as he remembered his time as the mercenary group's cook. "Yeah, Lumi's done it before. Wanna help?" She says. It's now 5:45pm. "Sure thing." Kalin responded, walking over to the kitchen counter. He grabbed a knife, and began to slice up some carrots, himelf. About halfway through the process (Luminita /insisted/ on a number of changes and additions to recipes), Kalin noticed that Lumi had vanished. Instead, standing where Lumi was, Lilitu had appeared. "Wha-? Oh, Lilitu, you're back...aaand Lumi is gone. Is it safe to assume you two share a body?" Kalin said, setting down the food in his hands. "It would be more accurate to say that Luminita and Lilitu swap places." Lilitu replied, "One enters stasis while the other is active." She explained as she checked the food to see if it was ready. "And why is that? You don't seem to be two halves of the same individual. Oh, that's done I think." Kalin said, placing the food in bowls, and placing them on the table. "It's a long story. Luminita and Lilitu were thrown into this situation with an...incident involving the arcane." Lilitu replied, trying her soup. "Hm. Did Luminita help with this?" She asked. "Yes. Well, she actually changed the recipe quite a bit. I hope it's as good as it used to be..." He said, taking a seat at the table."So, you ran into a hex while performing a ritual, huh?" "It would be more accurate to say the ritual failed." Lilitu said, continuing eating. "Well, yeah. That's what happens when you botch a dark ritual...or, when your purpose was to cast a hex in the first place. Dark magic is without a doubt a dangerous and slippery slope..." After a moment, Lilitu replied, "Not dark magic. Blood magic." "Is there a difference? You dabbled in forces beyond your depth, and paid the price for it. That sounds like dark magic to me...what was the goal you intended to achieve?" He said, taking a sip of his own soup, before nodding his head in approval. "The only difference that Lilitu knows of is the source of the magic. As for the goal, Luminita and Lilitu were trying to resurrect their family." "I see..." he replied simply, before continuing to eat his soup. "This is exceptional! Luminata has a real knack for cooking herself. I'm impressed." "Yes, she is. Lilitu, on the other hand, is an exceptionally poor cook, though she makes up for it with her sewing." Lilitu replied. "Luminita has to cook for her, just before they switch." "Ah. Where do you go? You know, when the switch happens." "Lilitu is not sure." She admitted, "As far as she knows, it's some form of temporal stasis. Fortunately we do not need sleep." "You never investigated that? Or tried to see what would happen if you tried to take someone along? " Kalin said, his curious, investigative nature kicking in once again. "Anyone Lilitu touches when she is...swapped, with Luminita, is unaffected." Lilitu explained. "She once brought a pocketwatch with her, and it seemed to be in some form of stasis, as it had not moved at all." "Interesting...I'd love to make some direct observations on the process...Im sorry, I'm turning you into a project. Lets just talk about something else. Like your magical endeavor...Have you tried again since your ' incident'?" "Lilitu has not attempted the ritual itself, but she is collecting as much information as possible about how to perform it correctly." Lilitu replied. "Do you truly think that's wise?" "There are few alternatives. At the very least, understanding why the ritual failed would put Lilitu on the right track to reversing her current situation." "Hmmm...okay, I'm in." Kalin said, downing the last of his soup. "Alright." Lilitu calmly said, finishing her soup. "What about Kalin? What's his story?" "Well, Kalin has a pretty interesting history, I guess. It began with him awaking in the middle of nowhere, with no memory of the person he once was. He was met by a band of brave interesting folk, who brought him into their fold. He had experience with magic, swordplay, and even a bit of knowledge in tactics..." Kalin said, tracing his finger over the top of the bowl. "Lilitu would guess that Kalin knows somewhat more than just a bit of tactical knowledge." Lilitu stated, and if she were to have anything more than her carefully-sculpted neutral expression, she'd have a knowing smirk. "Hmm? I don't follow your meaning. My skills were never tested to their fullest ability, so who knows? I may be more experienced than I believe myself to be, if that's what you're getting at?" Kalin said, smiling at her. "But back to my story...Kalin fought many battles with this group, directing them in many skirmishes, and even a full on war against a vile, albeit-small nation." "Which nation?" Lilitu immediately asked, "And what was the name of the group that Kalin fought with?" "We were the Hawks...and we faced the Abyssilean Empire. It was a war that went on for a few years. Those of us that made up the main force of the army made it out alright. Nothing worse than a scar or two to show for it...well, that, and a legion of wretched corpses in our wake..." Kalin said, a somewhat dark expression on his face. "Abysslean..." Lilitu said, thinking briefly, "Lilitu thinks she has heard that name before, or has read about it somewhere..." She commented. "Well, that's interesting to hear. You wouldn't have happened to come across any mention of my friends and I? No, of course not." he said, laughing quietly. "Unfortunately, no." After a moment, "Ah, yes. Lilitu remembers now, she found a similar ritual to the one she used in an Abysslean text. It almost seemed like an incomplete version of the one Lilitu used, actually..." "Not incomplete, just missing the right ingredient..." Kalin said, before realizing where he was again. "Oh, dear. Perhaps I've said too much there. " Kalin bowed his head quietly as he finished his sentence. "Would the last ingredient, by chance, be a touch of demonic power?" Lilitu said, raising an eyebrow. "Lilitu did state that it seemed like an incomplete version of the one that she actually used." "A touch? To complete a ritual of this sort, you need the living soul of a demon. At least, that's what was required of the Abysslean ritual. It wasn't in the records because their own people had hidden that secret away, and the last copy of it disappeared a couple years ago...destroyed by the end of the war." "Easy enough, then. Lilitu has easy access to the Demon Realm in Other World." Lilitu replied, "As well as what she believes to be a nexus of power both arcane and demonic, light and dark." "And the /real/ cost? Have you calculated for that yet? There's more than a life at stake, I'm sure you know..." "Yes, Lilitu knows of the high costs of such rituals. She has already experienced several of them firsthand." While her expression remained ever-neutral, her eyes betrayed just a touch of pain. "Yet you still pursue this dream of yours? Why? Would you truly risk yourself again? What is so important?" "Bringing back Lilitu's family, of course." Lilitu replied, "Her mother and father, and she would like to see her sister again, too." "Your family is gone, Lili. Your sister may still be saved, but I don't believe this is the way you should go about it... Immediately upon Kalin saying that Lilitu's family was gone, Lilitu's expression changed subtly - a slight narrowing of the eyes, and Kalin was pretty sure that the temperature had dropped several degrees. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. But its not wrong. I know what its like to want back what you've lost. I've spent the past two years searching for it. But you can't afford to let the past be your focus in the present." "Lilitu only has the resurrection as a tertiary goal." If anything, her voice seemed cold, despite the calm facade. "Her secondary one is finding their killer, and her primary goal is to see Luminita again." "...If that is the case, then as I said, I will help you. I'm sure we can bring your sister back, and deal with the one who killed your family. If you'll have me on, of course." Kalin said, taking the dishes to the sink, and beginning to wash them. The temperature returned to normal - and Kalin felt a slight pressure on himself seemingly vanish. It seems that Lilitu was on the verge of crushing him telekinetically...again. "Lilitu appreciates it." As Lilitu spoke, the dishes began cleaning themselves - no doubt, once again, via telekinesis. "Your mental gifts are impressive. Useful, as well." Kalin said, stepping away from the sink. He reached into his robes, pulling out a worn tome, and beginning to read. "Yes, they are." Lilitu moved towards a chair, reclining in it. "Hmm, I wonder..." Kalin said, flipping through the book. He began whispering multiple short incantations, none which seemed to do anything. "I thought there might be a spell that might mimic that ability..." "Perhaps there is. Lilitu is only familiar with ritual magic, however." Lilitu replied, pulling out her journal and writing a few things down. Kalin folded some pages in his book, before tucking it away again. "Have you ever thought how knowledge of other magics might improve your chances of success?" "She has, but Lilitu is not sure where to start. She has dabbled in alchemy, to no success, but other than that, no particularly research has been done." "Well, I think that should be another goal for you. It certainly is the easiest...here." Kalin said, placing a small purple book in Lilitu's lap. "Try that spell out . Its a dark spell used to drain the strength of others." She took the book, and opened it. As she did, she asked, "Is it just an incantation, or...?" "Yes, for now. Just read the spell out, and that should be enough. Just be sure to aim it once it... At me." She quickly recited the spell, pointing directly at Kalin, before glancing up to see the spell's effect. Kalin flinched slightly, as a wave of his energy was torn from him, and rushed into Lili. Despite the malicious nature of the magic, the energy she absorbed had a warm, bright feeling to it, almost as if Lilitu was drawing in the rays of the sun. However, she could also feel the presence of...something else, beneath that positive energy. "Hm." Lilitu said after a moment, "This could be useful, both in and out of combat...does it work on all living things, or just intelligent creatures, or...?" She questioned. "Yes, it works on pretty much anything with life energy. Of course, you have to hit them first, and that tome has the flimsiest success rating of any spell I've ever cast.." Kalin said, remembering the many times he'd failed to hit his target. "Of course, the element of surprise comes in handy. Hard to dodge a spell if you don't know which one is coming." "Naturally. What's the name of this spell?" Lilitu asked, glancing at the cover of the tome. "Well it's original name was indescipherable, so I took to calling it Vampire." Kalin said, pulling out a second identical tome from his robes. "Personally, I've never had much taste for using it, but the knowledge of it's inner workings proves useful from time to time..." "Alright." Lilitu replied, writing down a few things in her journal. Potentially useful spell obtained. Easy to cast. Drains life force; look into storage options. "If you'd like, you can keep the tome until you're finished practicing. In fact, if you find interest in any other spells, just let me know, and I can probably get it for you." Kalin said, as he adjusted his robes, storing the tome back inside. As he did, a strange golden orb fell out. "Oops. How'd you get in my sleeve?" he said to himself as he moved to pick it up. "What might that be?" Lilitu asked as she set the tome down on the nearby table. "What, the master seal? Its an old artifact. Not many of them left in the world. Simply put, activating one unlocks the holder's full inner potential. Amazing, isn't it? The wonders of this world..." Kalin said, staring at the orb in admiration of its creator. "If it unlocks their full potential, wouldn't that mean that the user has no more room for improvement after that?" Lilitu questioned. "Well, yes, but it only lasts for a short period of time. Eventually the seal disperses the energy contained within, and the effect wears off. You can use it's effect multiple times in a row, but I don't know what effects would result from such a thing." Kalin replied, placing the artifact back in his robes. "So it's strictly temporary, then..." Lilitu stated. "Well...ok, this one is broken. It's energy dispersal is a result of a break somewhere within it. However, I like to use it, because it allows me access to all of my abilities. I am special in that I have many trades I can possibly master. That makes a short term ability such as this perfect for me. If I were ever to find an undamaged Master Seal, I am not sure what I might do with it." Kalin replied. "Understandable, though Liitu is curious as to where Kalin got it." Lilitu replied. "Its one of the spoils of war. I found it in Abyssiel, and used it often throughout the campaign. I learned some pretty amazing things with that artifact." He said, smiling as he finished. "Lilitu understands. Did Kalin find it in its' current state, or did it break at a later date?" Lilitu asked. "After the first use...but, oddly enouh, I can't exacty say for sure that a random act broke it. A Simple Dinner Lilitu, about to eat dinner, opted to summon Animus to her home for the day - surprising even herself with the decision. Animus would appear at the table and look around as always, before his eyes finally adjusted to the light. "Oh, hello Master. Did you need anything?" "Lilitu was wondering if Animus would join her for dinner." Lilitu offered, placing two plates on the table - simple salads. "Sure. Should be better than what I usually eat." Animus said helping if he needed. Pulling out a chair for Animus, Lilitu took a seat, "Lilitu is curious as to what Animus usually eats." She said. "I eat whatever I can scavenge. Usually tends to be slightly raw meat, but that's becoming a bit stale. There's not much to hunt." he said sitting down. "Understandable. Lilitu can purchase some meat next time, if Animus wishes, though she is not particularly keen on doing so..." Lilitu replied, taking a bite. "It's fine, you can stick to giving me vegetarian meals, I'm an omnivore anyways." he said taking a bite of his salad, slightly hesitant since it's been a while since he's had vegetables. "Alright. Luminita prepares the meals, anyways. Lilitu is...not a particularly skilled cook." "You can't? Would you like to learn?" Animus asked taking another bite. "Lilitu tried, once." Lilitu said, "It didn't end well." "I see. Then I'll leave the food to your sister then." Animus replied "Agreed. Lilitu does not need to purchase another apartment because another one burned down." "You burned down an apartment once?" Animus asked almost chocking on the last of his salad. "Lilitu is not a good cook." She said, apparently satisfied with it as an explanation. "Apparently." Animus said finishing his salad. "Shall I clean the dishes, or do you have a special way of doing it?" The dishes lifted themselves up and began cleaning themselves. "Telekinesis is a convenient tool." Lilitu said. "That it is, so how did you discover these powers?" he asked, trying to start a new conversation. "Lilitu discovered them entirely on accident." She replied, "It happened two years ago, fortunately at home." "Did it take long to learn how to control?" "Not particularily, it felt perfectly natural to use, at that." Lilitu said, "After the initial accident, it was as easy as moving an arm or leg." "I see. Telepathy was easiest for me to learn. Telekinesis was a challenge however." he said shivering at the memories of his first hundred or so attempts. "Lilitu has attempted telepathy. She has not succeeded in the slightest, however. Luminita seems to have some degree of empathy, however, and can sense others' emotions, to a limited extent." "Empathy was a power that alluded me, and still does. At least of other species, demons are too easy to read for me." he said holding back the urge to read her mind. "It eludes Lilitu as well. She has the same emotional projection that Luminita has, but...she finds it difficult. Her telekinetic power is far more developed." "Maybe you're just over thinking it." he said as he held his hands out. "Try it on me, I've got nothing to hide from humans." "Hm." After a moment, Lilitu's hands seemed to glow faintly - as did Animus himself. Lilitu closed her eyes, focusing in an attempt to read Animus's thoughts or emotions. Lilitu was pulled to a scene when Animus was younger and the moment when he met Samael and befriended him for the first time. He accidentally ran into him while he was practicing his telepathy on a store clerk in Hell to get something for free, when he felt interference from Samael who was stealing from the store. She saw them help each other before running out of the store and sharing their snacks elsewhere before the scene started fading. After the vision faded, Lilitu immediately reached out to balance herself, "...It worked, but...it's exhausting." Lilitu said. "You're just not used to it is all. With more practice, you'll get over the fatigue build up." he said as he smiled from the memory. "Yes, Lilitu imagines it would become easier." She said, taking a seat. "Glad it wasn't a sad one. No reason for you to see me cry." he said leaning back. "...Lilitu needs to rest, for now, if Animus is fine with being dismissed." "I'll leave you then." Animus said vanishing. Category:Archived